1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electron beam exposure apparatus and an electron beam processing apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electron beam exposure apparatus which can expose wafer with using an electron beam or a plurality of electron beams so that a pattern is transferred onto the wafer with high precision.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the size reduction of semiconductor devices in recent years, various electron beam exposure apparatuses have been developed in order to improve the resolution and throughput of the semiconductor devices. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open No. 11-176737 discloses an electron beam apparatus that corrects deflection aberration in an electron beam in accordance with a transferred position on wafer, height of the wafer, a beam current and a way in which patterns are scattered. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-245708 discloses an electron beam exposure apparatus that corrects in advance aberration occurring when the cross section of the electron beam is reduced. Moreover, Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open No. 2001-267221 discloses an electron beam exposure apparatus that corrects distortion aberration in a plurality of electron beams generated by splitting a single electron beam.
However, the electron beam exposure apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open No. 11-176737 has a problem that a function for calculating correction data, that is to be supplied to respective deflectors, becomes complex since the correction data is calculated in accordance with the transferred position on the wafer, the height of the wafer, the beam current and the way in which the patterns are scattered to respective deflectors. In addition, the electron beam exposure apparatuses disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 9-245708 and 2001-267221 have a problem that it is difficult to correct rotation of an image of the electron beam that is caused when the cross section of the electron beam is reduced.